Poor Heart
by LunaDrake
Summary: Sonfic based on Ivy Queen's Pobre Corazon Poor Heart . How would Sakura and Sasuke feel if she leaves when he returns. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I just borrowed them.


La situacion es dificil y aguantarlo no puedo

(This is a difficult situation and I can't stand it)

ya no te noto la misma

(You seem different)

dejarte ir yo no quiero

(I don't want to let you go)

Porfavor mirame mientras te voy hablando

(Please look at me while I talk to you)

Que estoy agonizando por tu adios.

(I'm suffering with your goodbye)

Sakura watched as he came through the gates. Bloody and beaten, but with an aura of accomplishment that wasn't there when he left. Naruto walked beside him with a wide smile. You could see the happiness at having his best friend back. It had been five years since she had seen them. Five years since they had abandoned her to retrieve their lost team mate. And now they were back thinking that everything was the same. They expected her to be there for them. To be the same girl that they all left behind. She headed to the Hokage Tower to be with Lady Tsunade when they went there.

Kakashi saw her leave out of the corner of his eye. He exchanged a look with Jiraya and they both nodded in understanding. They knew that their decision of not taking her with them had hurt her. They had thought that she had understood that it was for the best. Now they knew that they had made a mistake. The blossom had wilted with their absence. She was different from all those years ago. The only question was how different is she now?

Como explicarle al corazon que hoy te vas

(How can I explain to my heart that you are leaving?)

Como decirle que sin ti puede seguir?

(How do I tell it that it can go on without you?)

Como fingir para no se de ni cuenta,

(How can I pretend so that it wont notice?)

Que desde hoy ya no estaras junto a mi?

(That starting today you wont be with me?)

"Sakura is something wrong?" Tsunade looked at her apprentice with concern.

"They are back. Their mission was a success. Now I want to ask you a favor, if I may?" Sakura looked at the window while she talked.

Tsunade saw the sadness in her eyes. She understood this girl more than anyone. She knew the sorrow she had gone though. The hurt and loneliness that the desertion of the Uchiha had caused her. The betrayal she felt when Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraya had left her behind. This girl, no, young woman had gone through so much just to prove that she was strong enough for anything and her team mates still looked at her as a fragile flower that they needed to protect. The only one that recognized her strength was Sai.

"What is it the you need Sakura?"

"I want your permission to leave the village." She felt rather than see the reaction that her request had provoked.

"Leave?" Shock was evident in her voice. "Why would you want to leave now that they are back? I don't understand." Tsunade watched her intently trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"I want to clear my mind. Think about what my next move will be. I had already convinced myself that they were never going to comeback. That he would never give up being an avenger. Now that they have returned, my pain has returned as well. I wont be able stand the fact that they still think of me as a burden. As someone they have to protect." Sakura looked at her then. "They will never be able to see me as the ANBU Black Ops that saved them all through out these years. Which is why I am asking you to let me go. I can't stay here anymore."

Tsunade knew that she spoke the truth. She knew that the old team 7 would repeat the mistakes of the past, a past they shared with the three sanin. All three of them shared the same pain. There was one difference between them all. Naruto succeeded where Jiraya failed and for that slight difference they have lost Sakura. Jiraya and Orochimaru never underestimated Tsunade, but Naruto and Sasuke did underestimate Sakura. They had concentrated so much on their goals that they forgot about her. They left her behind so many times that they had fueled her determination to become strong. She wanted them to look back at her and see how strong she really was, but they never did.

"Alright Sakura. You have my permission to leave the village. The only thing I ask of you is that you must return someday." Tsunade sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I promise to return when I manage to fool my heart into thinking that it can keep going without them, without him." She bowed respectfully and left.

Her last statement broke Tsunade's heart. She knew she would not see Sakura for a very long time. Tears filled her eyes and she let them fall. They had caused this, they were responsible for this pain that she felt once more. Why couldn't they see that Sakura had bloomed in their absence? Why do they cause her so much pain when everybody knew they loved her?

Estoy vagando por las calles, no se a donde ir

(I walk through the streets, I don't know where to go)

Desorientado, confundido, no se que hacer

(Disoriented, confused, I don't know what to do)

Pues lo unico que hago es pensar en ti

(The only thing I do is think of you)

Y este corazon a gritos va llamandote

(And this heart cries out for you)

Sakura entered her house and gathered her things. She took out her cloak and put it on. The only things she was taking were her weapons, a sleeping bag and her money. She wondered what their reaction will be when they knew that she left. Would they care or not? Perhaps they would think her foolish for leaving. But they knew nothing about her anymore. She was not the same as five years ago. They had killed that naive girl that had fallen in love with them, with the team. They had betrayed her by thinking her weak. Now it was her turn to see the world. They had five years to travel and see new things and learn more jutsu. Now it was her turn. Now she wanted to see what else was out there. To discover herself, to heal her broken heart and maybe be able to smile again.

En mi mente esta claro que ya hoy te vas

(In my mind it's clear that you are leaving)

Es mi corazon que no lo quiere aceptar

(My heart is the one that doesn't want to accept it)

Pues me hace falta tu cariño y tu calor

(I need your tenderness and care)

Dime como olvidar el dolor

(Tell me how to forget the pain)

When the four men entered Tsunade's office they were surprised to see her crying. Jiraya rushed to her and asked her what was wrong. Her only response was to hug him and cry. Shizune went in also with tear stains on her face. She saw the three men that were part of team seven and glared.

"You!" Shizune spat. "It's your fault she's gone! Because of you we lost one of our top kunoichi!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Who is gone Shizune? And how are we responsible for her departure?" Kakashi looked lazily at her.

Lady Tsunade slowly pulled away from Jiraya. She wiped her tears away and looked at the men before her. It amazed her how they have not asked about their female team mate. This proves that what Sakura said was true. They still thought of her as weak. She motioned for Shizune to calm down.

"Tsunade, where is Sakura? I though she was supposed to be here? Isn't she your apprentice?"

She was about to respond when Sai barged in. "Why did you allow her to leave?! She is the Captain of the ANBU Black Ops! She can't leave the village!"

"The answer to your question is behind you." Tsunade calmly responded.

Sai turned and noticed the old team seven. Understanding filled his gaze. "You're all back. Congratulations Naruto, you have fulfilled your promise. I'm just sorry that she wont be here for you anymore."

"Who are you all talking about?" Naruto was even more confused.

"Well it obviously isn't Sakura. I'm sure that she is in the hospital helping other ninja heal. But this Captain you speak about, who is she?" Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"And why are we the reason she left?" Sasuke spoke for the first time.

"I can't believe how blind you all are." Shizune shook her head. "Why can't you see how strong Sakura really is? Don't you realize that you have broken her heart? Why do you ignore her? Why?"

"Shizune, are you saying that Sakura is Captain of the ANBU Black Ops?" Jiraya sounded shocked.

"Yes, Jiraya. She is who we are talking about. She asked my permission to leave the village and I let her go." Tsunade smiled bitterly at their expressions.

"No! Why?! Why did she leave?" Naruto went up to Tsunade demanding an answer.

Como explicarle al corazon que hoy the vas?

(How can I explain to my heart that you are leaving?)

Como decrile que sin ti puede seguir?

(How do I tell it that it can go on without you?)

Como fingir para que no se de ni cuenta?

(How can I pretend so that it wont notice?)

Que desde hoy ya no estaras junto a mi?

(That starting today you wont be with me?)

No te imaginas como esto afecta mi corazon

(You can't imagine how this affects my heart)

Como aliviar con esta separacion

(How to deal with this separation)

Aun recuerdo esa primera vez

(I still remember that first time)

Los dos envueltos y tu tocando me

(Wrapped in each other and you touching me)

Y ahora me encuentro aqui solo y vacio

(And now I'm here empty and alone)

Agonizando no aguanto este frio

(Agonizing I can't stand this coldness)

Dios mio ayudame que esto me mata

(God help me for this is killing me)

Dime porque esto me pasa?

(Tell me why this is happening to me?)

Y ahora se va y se va y se va y se va

(And now she is leaving)

Y lo mas que me duele

(And what hurts the most)

Que no la vuelvo a ver jamas

(Is that I wont ever see her again)

Hoy se va y se va y se va y se va

(Now she is gone)

Y lo mas que me duele

(And what hurts the most)

Que no la vuelvo a ver jamas

(Is that I wont ever see her again)

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He felt a great emptiness at the news. Of course being who he was he didn't show it. He kept his emotionless mask on even though the thought of not seeing her was killing him. He didn't pay attention at what the fifth Hokage was saying to Naruto. All he knew now was that Sakura was gone.

Did they really break her heart? Had he finally lost the last person to love him? He had realized he loved her when he was fighting his brother. The thought of seeing her and telling her of his feelings was what made him strong enough to defeat his brother. Now that she was no longer here he didn't know what to do. Would she ever comeback? Is this what she felt when he left all those years ago? Is this how it feels to have a broken heart? All of these thoughts ran through his head.

He thought back to their genin days. When they all were a team. All the things they shared, how they all used to protect her. She was like a fragile flower that Kakashi, Naruto and him had unconsciously vowed to protect. The weakest one of all, and the one that gave meaning to their lives. She was their strength, the heart of the team. They grew strong and she was left behind. Always trying to catch up to them but never being able to.

They were right, now that he thought about it. It was their fault she left. They broke one of the shinobi rules, never leave a team mate behind. Now they were paying the prize, they had lost their blossom. She left to become strong and to prove that she can take care of herself. The only thing to do now was wait for her to return, just like she waited for them. Were they going to be strong enough? Was he strong enough to live without her for a few years? Could he convince his heart that he had not lost her forever? He knew that she was the only one that could vanish the emptiness and coldness that now griped his heart. It will be difficult but he will be strong for her. He will be here when she came back. Once she was back he will never let her go again.

Como explicarle al corazon que hoy the vas?

(How can I explain to my heart that you are leaving?)

Como decrile que sin ti puede seguir?

(How do I tell it that it can go on without you?)

Como fingir para que no se de ni cuenta?

(How can I pretend so that it wont notice?)

Que desde hoy ya no estaras junto a mi?

(That starting today you wont be with me?)

Como explicarle al corazon que hoy the vas?

(How can I explain to my heart that you are leaving?)

Como decrile que sin ti puede seguir?

(How do I tell it that it can go on without you?)

Como fingir para que no se de ni cuenta?

(How can I pretend so that it wont notice?)

Que desde hoy ya no estaras junto a mi?

(That starting today you wont be with me?)

Que dificil es aceptar el adios de lo que mas amas

(It is difficult to accept that something you love is gone)

Pero este corazon nunca, pero nunca dejara de buscarte

(But this heart will never ever stop looking)


End file.
